Assassin's Creed: Chicago's Fox
by Eragon Auditore
Summary: When Assassin Eragon Auditore is captured, we learn a little bit of a darker side of the Brotherhood we thought we all knew (may contain references to Far cry as well)
As a helicopter flew overhead shining it's light on Him, he thought back to the musty and damp basement where this all began, and everything that's lead up to this moment. He turns around smoothly to see five cops standing there, four with their gun out and one stood there looking at him. The unarmed cop screams over the deafening boom of the helicopter "WHAT MADE YOU DO IT? WHY HERE? WHAT MADE YOU KI…"

He stands there and pulls down his dark blue hood showing his face, his purple eyes, the neck tattoo he got during his initiation, the scar down his chin bone and his darker skin "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DID WHAT I DID, HUH? HERE'S THE DEAL, I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU CAN CATCH ME". He leans back falling over the edge of the building, the world seems to slow down as he falls and he flicks a wrist causing a hooked blade to shoot out and catch a ledge as the sudden stop dislocates his shoulder, the pain numb but still there as he grabs on with his other hand and pulls himself though the open window. He leans against the small wall as he grips his shoulder and pushes down as he screams out in pain "AHHHHHH" there's a loud pop as he quiets down as cops start pouring in through the door. He sits there laughing as the cop from the roof walks to the front "looks like I caught you, now stand up and relieve yourself of all weapons"

The man quietly stands up and pulls up his sweatshirt sleeves to reveal two wrist mounted blades and begins to pull them off, he hands them to the officer and reaches behind him as he hears guns cock, he looks up and sees the cop giving the others the stand down signal. He pulls a silenced black 1911 out and pulls the slide back and a bullet flies out, he catches it out of reflex and pulls out the mag handing all three things over. The man then turns around and puts his hands on his head as the cop starts reading him his rights "John Doe, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided…" the arrestee interrupts him "you mean the new guy, one that'll get me jail time? A crack shot? A noobie? An asshole?" The cop ignores him and continues "... for you. do you understand these rights I have just read to you? With these right in mind, do you wish to speak to me?". They stand there for a minute after forcing him up and take him to the police van.

After many hours they take him to an interrogation room, the arresting officer is sitting there alone already waiting for him "please sit" the officer says as the man walks over eyeing him, the entire time as he sits. "You're in a shit storm of trouble you know that right"

"I told you I would tell you why I did what I did if you caught me, and you caught me, and my reasoning behind my crimes is the people who saved me nearly five years ago, The Assassin Brotherhood"

"And who are they? what are their names? Who do they work for?

"Ooo very good, straight to the fun questions never had that before, so who are we? We are a secret organization that fights the controlling factors of every government ever, unless you mean specifically then in that case, we could be anyone anywhere at anytime we are world spread and you catching me that's like pulling an atom off a human being, because I'm one in a hundred thousand, and I'm only living on what I've learned in those five years. Now on to the question of our names, well that really depends on who you ask, we change our names so often we forget our real ones, I just go by Eragon Auditore. Who do we work for? Well anyone that needs it, you see we offer knowledge for one simple thing, do you want to know what that is? That one thing is your obedience, you know like a dog, we demand your obedience like we would from an animal"


End file.
